New Life
by Madam-loretta
Summary: Sora is Having trouble with his new "normal" life and has loads of things on his mind
1. Chapter 1

Being back in the island right after everything that has happened feels more like a dream than anything else, even though it was all Sora's wanted but honestly it didn't feel real as if it was too perfect maybe it was because all the homework.

Sora was never one for homework but he didn't always let him faze him (partially because he never did it) but today he was threatened to be kicked out of his school if he didn't raise that grade. Sora of course was always one to think positive so he though it wouldn't be so hard since all his teachers gave him a week to complete all of his missing work but what he forgot was that he wont pay attention in class so maybe this was easier said then done...

"After saving the world I still am treated like a kid" sora said with a pout forming at the sides of his mouth. "but Sora you are a kid" said the unfazed Riku.

"I guess your right about that, but how am I supposed to get all this work done in a weak my brain is dead"

"I guess you'll just have to work extra hard" said the silver haired male wo was one year older than sora and look older than his actual age Sora always thought it was genes his, Riku's dad was also big and kinda scary but he was always really nice to Sora.

Although all his other friends like Wakka thought it was because of the amount of stress or the never changing seriousness that was always plastered on his face either way it wasn't that Riku looked mad all the time sometimes when he was around Sora he would sorda lighten up but that was only for a few until he realized someone would be watching.

Sora bit the tip of his pencil with his concentrating facial features which to Riku looked like a little boy trying to not eat a radioactive marshmallow.

* * *

moments later...

Sora felt his face burn up but ignored it by now Riku had gone on home and saw the change in Sora's facial color and told Sora to get some sleep but he had to finish his homework.

Sora didn't remember the time it was when he fell asleep but he got up with a headache and light-headedness but he had to get to school before he was late.

* * *

**ooooo whats gonna happen find out in the next chapter...XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora was running as fast as his feet were taking him (which was pretty fast)

"I have to hurry told me to get to school early so i can pick up my extra assignments *cough cough* why do I feel so tired"

Sora finally got to school remembering he didn't have breakfast, which wasn't a surprise he usually didn't eat breakfast and would be fine, but this time he was hungrier than ever.

Sora saw his silver-haired best friend he ran up to him.

"Good morning Riku"

"Hey you didn't arrive here in time so I took the liberty of picking up your assignments" Riku said with a smirk which quickly vanished when Sora looked up and Riku quickly saw how Sora looked, he had dark circle under his eyes from lack of sleep and marks on his face that looked like he slept on his desk, his face was paler and he was sweating but shivering.

"th-thanks Riku sorry for the trou-"

"Sora you should probably go home you look terrible you didn't even brush your and you're wearing miss-matching socks, you don't look so good"

While Riku was saying this he was reaching for Soras head to feel his temperature when Sora flew backwards like a scared animal.

"No no I'm fine it's okay don't worry about me"

"Are you sure Sora?"

"y-yeah thanks again for the papers I got to go to class now, bye Riku" Sora said while grabing the papers and rushing to class.

His first teacher was who taught Math (His worst subject).

"Good morning class" the class said good morning back and she handed a new worksheet, no, a quiz. She looked at Sora and gave him an evil smile.

"good morning Sora did you get your missing assignments from the office?"

"yes, well actually my friend Riku did"

"Oh Sora one day there will no longer be people to look after you and you will be all by yourself you need to be more responsible!"

The entire class looked at them, and since everyone was so protective of Sora since they all know that he is a good person, because somehow Sora helped each and every one of them in a certain way.

One of the girls in the class called selphie called the teacher to go help her, and Sora was finally at peace.

It was hot in the class room and sora was feeling his face burn up but ignored it he ws so tired but he had to finish this quiz and get to his other work in his free-time.

Class was finally over and now he was going to his 2nd period class, which was an elective class so sora asked the teacher who was a tell man who was always nice to Sora, if he could work by himself at a desk at the side of the room.

noticed Sora's tired look and said it was okay with a hint of a worried expression on his face.

Sora took out his math stuff and quickly finished three pages. The rest of the periods were short, well at least that's what it felt like to Sora, it was finally Lunch time and Sora was so hungry.

He saw Riku and his lunch table with Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Hayner, Selphie, Pence, and Olette.

Riku and Kairi saw Sora and ran to him.

Sora was already feeling groggy and his vision was slowly bluring his legs started shaking and his head felt like it was 200 tons. He quickly took a seat in a random chair and saw Riku and Kairi approach him, he quickly pulled himself together.

"Hey guys" said Sora as he tried getting up in a failed attempt his stomach was aching and he couldn't hear very well anymore.

"SORA!?"

"SORA SORA!"

Sora felt the impact of his body hitting the floor and everything went dark.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sora woke up with the sight of a bright white room, he tried sitting up but felt a strong hand on his shoulder and fidgeted at the sudden touch.

"Sora" Came a women's gentle voice.

"you went unconscious during lunch you have a fever of 104.93 degrees I told you you should have gone home." a person that sounded just like Riku said.

Sora blinked a few time and saw Kairi and Riku sitting on the chairs next to the bed. By now Sora headache was gone and he felt a little better, but he was still very hungry; His tummy rumbled.

Kairi let out a little giggle. "I got you a peanut butter and jelly sand which just in case you woke up.

"thank you" said Sora weakly.

"you're welcome".

Riku was the first to break the moment.

"What the heck Sora I told you to stay home didn't I now look where we are, ugh , if you only just listen to me we wouldn't have had to be so worried about you, Sora you have to understand that you have to take care of yourself too not just others.

"I know Riku I'm sorry for worrying you."

Riku sighed and quickly got back to normal.

"Well at least your okay" he said with a smile.

"oh, yeah I got your work and checked them...you got them all wrong, Sora I thought I told you to study more if you need help you can just ask me"

"yeah and me too" said kairi, and everyone was happy again.

* * *

**Well I don't think I should end it here so I'm gonna give you a little preview of the next chapter**

**A mysterious new teacher come to the school and is trying to get a lot of information about Sora and his friends stay tuned.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
